The Perfection of Love ( JAEYONG ) (GS)
by tyleeeee01
Summary: BxB GS? Uke GS I do not care about your shortcomings, but I will make your shortcomings perfection. tyleeeee01


BRAKKK...

BUGH..

" ARGHHHHHH!!! "

" Taeyong!!! "

Gadis bernama taeyong itu tepental karna tertabrak mobil , keadaanya cukup parah. Dan lebih parahnya sang penabrak adalah orangtuanya sendiri.

" Selamat pagi dokter jung "

" Pagi dokter kim , Ada apa ? "

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya itu dan dokter dirumah sakit ini juga, Kim Doyoung.

" Ada sedikit masalah jung , ada pasien bernama Lee Taeyong ia seorang gadis di ruangan 178 A . Dan ku dengar dia tertabrak oleh orang tuanya sendiri dan bukannya menolong malah kedua orang tua itu meninggalkannya , dan tidak ada yang bertanggung jawab disini jung eum dan teman2 dokter tidak bisa menolongnya gara gara tidak ada yang mengurus administrasi "

" Malang sekali gadis itu , Aku akan mengeceknya kesana. Terimakasih doyoung "

Ya Jung Jaehyun adalah salah satu dokter di rumah sakit itu, dan rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja itu punya ayahnya sendiri.

Jaehyun berjalan menunu ruangan yang diberitahu oleh doyoung.

Ia pun masuk kedalam dan ia sangat terkejut , keadaan gadis itu benar benar mengenaskan!

" Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak menolongnya hah!!! Apa kalian tidak punya hati membiarkannya seperti ini !? "

" Maaf dokter jung karna peraturan disini harus membayar administrasi terlebih dahulu baru bisa ditangani " Ucap seorang dokter lain.

Jaehyun mengusap keras wajahnya dan entah ia sangat emosi sekali.

" Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk gadis ini, aku akan menjadi walinya! Cepat tolong dia sekarang! Dan siapkan tempat vip untuknya!? "

" B-baik dokter "

Jaehyun lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan segera mengurus administrasi untuk lee taeyong.

Ia tak habis pikir , orang tua macam apa yang meninggalkan anaknya yang tertabrak dan mengenaskan seperti itu.

Jung Jaehyun , 25 tahun. Tidak mengenal cinta seumur hidupnya karna terlalu sibuk mengejar cita citanya sebagai dokter. Appanya pemilik perusahaan terbesar di korea dan rumah sakit tempat jaehyun bekerja. Jaehyun anak satu satunya di keluarga Jung.

Hidupnya sudah cukup sempurna, tetapi masih ada yang kurang, yaitu cinta yang tulus.

Eommanya sangat memanjakannya dan berulang kali menanyakan perihal jaehyun yang sudah lama menyendiri.

Tokk tok tok...

" Masuk "

" Siang anakku , dan kenapa wajahmu begitu murung ? "

Ya dia adalah jung irene , ibu dari jung jaehyun, dan appanya bernama jung suho.

" Ada sedikit masalah eomma "

" Masalah apa hm ? Ayo makan dulu lalu ceritakan pada eomma apa masalahmu ne ? "

" Nee eomma "

" Jadi apa masalahmu jae ? "

" Sebenarnya bukan masalahku eomma, tetapi salah satu pasien disini "

" lalu ? "

" Dia seorang wanita, menurutku dia lebih muda 2 dariku ya mungkin umurnya sekitar 22 eomma , ia tertabrak oleh mobil dan yang menabrak adalah orangtuanya sediri. Orangtuanya kabur dan orang2 sekitar membawanya ke rumah sakit ini. Keadaanya sangat mengenaskan, tapi dokter dan suster disini tidak menolongnya sebelum ada yang membayar administrasinya eomma. Aku sangat marah , bagaimana bisa dia tidak secepatnya ditolong. Akhirnya aku menjadi walinya dan aku yang bertanggung jawab atas administrasinya "

" Gadis yang malang, lalu kenapa kau mau bertanggung jawab ? "

" Tidak tahu eomma , hatiku berkata aku harus menolongya dan aku sangat sedih melihat keadaanya "

" Bagaimana gadis itu ? Maksunya fisiknya ? "

" Dia kecil mungil seperti eomma , kulitnya putih dan sangat kontras ketika darah mengalir di tubuhnya "

" Apakah dia cantik jaehyun ? "

Irene sengaja memancing putranya ini.

" aku tidak jelas melihatnya eomma karna sangat banyak darah yang bercucuran dikepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya "

" Kau bilang kau sedih melihatnya jaehyun, apakah kau merasakan rasa berbeda seperti-.. "

" Yakk eomma ,jangan berfikir yang tidak tidak , aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti eomma kira. Mungkin aku hanya kasihan padanya "

" Aigooo jangan marah nee ? Baiklah eomma pergi dulu. Kapan kapan aku ingin melihat gadis itu "

" hm nee eomma, hati hati. Salam untuk appa "

Irene meninggalkan ruangan jaehyun dan beberapa menit kemudian seorang suster masuk kedalam ruangan jaehyun.

" Maaf mengganggu anda dok, saya hanya mau memberitahu kalau Lee Taeyong-sshi sudah kami tangani dan sudah kami pindahkan di ruang istirahatnya di kamar vvip A , dan dokter doyoung sedang menunggu anda disana untuk menyampaikan beberapa hal "

" Ya trimakasih , kau boleh pergi "

" Baik "

Jaehyun menghela nafas, ia juga bingung kenapa mau melakukan ini.

Jaehyun berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dan menuju ruangan yang ditunjukan oleh suster itu.

Di depan ruangan sudah ada doyoung.

" Bagaimana keadaanya doyoungah ? "

" Begini, ia mungkin terbentur cukup keras sehingga kepalanya bocor dan dia tidak akan amnesia atau apa. Lalu keadaan kakinya , kaki sebelah kirinya patah , dan bisa di oprasi sekitar 6 bulan lagi. Dia akan menggunakan kursi roda , aku yakin dia tidak akan kuat menumpu tubunya mengingat kaki kananya yang sedikit lebam "

" Hm begitu, bagaimana dia sekarang. Apa dia tertidur ? "

" Iya mungkin. Sungguh jae, tadi dia terbangun sebentar dan aku melihatnya sangat rapuh , dia butuh dirawat. Apa kau yang akan merawatnya ? Mengingat ia pun ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya ? "

" Entah lah , aku akan memikirkanya , aku sangat kasian kepada gadis itu "

" hn "

" Bolehkah aku masuk young ? "

" Tentu saja , kau walinya disini , dan kau berhak melakukan apapun padanya "

" Yakkk !! "

" Maksutku kau bisa menjenguknya dan merawatnya jung. Sudahlah kencanku akan terlambat nanti "

" Dasar mermaid "

" Yakkk akan ku adukan dengan taeil hyung kau ! "

" Silahkan saja "

Lalu jaehyun memasuki ruangan itu dan ia mematung melihat gadis itu.

Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu sangat cantik, manis dan sedang sakit saja bibirnya seperti cherry, apa doyoung memakaikan lipbalm untuknya ?

Jaehyun berfikir bagaimana tubuh itu pas dalam pelukannya.

Jaehyun mendekatinya dan mengamati lekuk wajahnya denga cermat, dahinya yang tertutup perban, matanya ,bulumatanya , hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya seperti marshmellow , dan bibirnya yang merah merona seperti cherry. Jaehyun sempat berfikir, apakah dia bidadari ?

" Kau sangat cantik lee taeyong , tapi nasibmu sangat malang "

Hmm jaehyun menghela nafasnya lagi, pikirannya benar benar kacau memikirkan gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

" Hhhhhh , baiklah taeyong aku akan merawatmu , ah bukan. Tinggalah bersamaku kalau kau sudah sadar "

Lalu jaehyun mengusap pelan pipi gadis itu , dan berjalan menuju sofa yang di dalam ruangan itu. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 8 malam, jaehyun mengistirahatkan dirinya selagi menjaga taeyong.

Taeyong perlahan membuka matanya, ia sadar. Ia mencoba mengingat2 kejadia yang menimpanya, kemudian ia melihat keadaan sekitarnya dan matanya tertuju pada sofa yang tak jauh darinya.

" T-tuan "

Taeyong mencoba memanggil jaehyun , perkiraanya tidak salah , ia adalah dokter disini karna ada jas putih yang tersampir rapih di sebelah nya dan harum jas itu sangat menenangkan.

Taeyong berfikir bagaimana caranya agar membangunkan dokter itu.

Kemudian ia melihat meja nakas disebelahnya dan disitu ada ponsel si dokter dan kunci mobilnya.

Cring...

" hng "

Yeah berhasil - lty

Jaehyun membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat kearah jam dinding dan sekarang pukul 1 malam.

Ia melihat kunci mobilnya yang jatuh dan melihat gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Rasanya jaehyun seperti tersihir oleh mata indahnya, memandang wajah cantiknya serasa berada di surga (eh).

" Dokter kau m-melamun ?"

Jaehyun terbangun dari dunianya.

" Eh k-kau sudah sadar ? "

Gadis itu tersenyum kembali dan mengangguk. Jaehyun mendekat kearah gadis itu.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu ? Ah perkenalkan dulu , aku Jung Jaehyun , aku salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ini dan umurku 25 tahun. Dan kau ?"

" Ehm. N-namaku Lee taeyong, panggil saja taeyong dokter, errr dan umurku 2 tahun lebih muda dari dokter hehe "

" Hm baik , apakah masih pusing ? Dan kakimu ? "

" Hm , kepalalu masih sedikit sakit dok. Dan aku rasa kaki kiriku tidak bisa bergerak, kalau kaki kanaku agak pegal sedikit "

" Huh begitu, taeyong sebenarnya "

" Katakan dokter "

" hn, taeyong. Kepalamu tidak apa apa ,hanya terbentur saja. Dan kaki kirimu belum bisa digerakan, harus menunggu sampai 6 bulan baru bisa di oprasi , dan selama 6 bulan kau belum bisa berjalan "

Seketika wajah taeyong berubah masam dan pelupuk matanya sudah siap mengeluarkan air.

" K-kenapa begitu dok ? Lalu siapa yang menabrakku ? "

Taeyong masih menahan untuk tidak menangis di depan dokter tampan ini.

" Sebenarnya... "

Apakah aku tega mengatakan bahwa yang sebenarnya padanya - jjh

" Em taeyong , aku akan memberitahumu setelah kau pulih hm ? Aku tidam mau nantinya kau akan kembali drop "

" Em baiklah, dokter aku ingin minum "

" sebentar "

" Errr dokter. Bantu aku untuk duduk "

" Hm baiklah "

Jaehyun lalu membantu taeyong untuk duduk dan mengambilkan minum.

" D-dokter ? "

" nee ? "

" A-aku ingin buang air kecil , bisa bantu aku ? "

Sial, dia memintaku membantunya pipis ? Yang benar saja , aku ini masih sangat suci. Tetapi ia kasihan , aku bantu saja lah -jjh..

 **Haloo!**

 **Mungkin udah ada yang baca cerita ini di wattpad ya ?**

tyleeeee01


End file.
